The Man Of Bad Luck
by Adorablekittenlover1
Summary: There was a boy named Sebastian Michaelis who was the #1 fan of The Man Of Bad luck. He was in college when he finally remembered that he met the man before. On his birthday, he had a reunion with him. Along the way, he meets Sieglinde and Hannah who are out for the two. The two men think that they'll be able to fight them, but they're much stronger than they look. SebaClaude.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Man Of Bad Luck

As a child Sebastian loved super heroes. Give him the name of one; he probably knew him/her and probably loved him/her. There was one villain that he loved though. This villain didn't exist in comic books oh no. They were real.

Sebastian would always look out the window and stare at the moon just waiting for the man of bad luck to come and pass by. Dreaming about the day he'd finally be able to meet him. It is said that the man of bad luck brings misfortune and destruction to everything he touches. Sebastian loved him.

He was at the breakfast table, playing with his superman and wonder woman action figures when his mother decided to scold him.

Liana: Sebastian Michaelis! We will not allow you to play with those things at the table! Right Lucifer?

Lucifer: What did you say? I wasn't listening.

Liana: Ugh. Anyway, I expect you to keep those in your toy box and only take them out if you want to play with them in your room! Understood?

Sebastian: I wish that bad luck man would just come and give you bad luck!

His mother, father, and sister looked at him a bit shocked. Lucifer seemed to be smirking behind his newspaper a few seconds after.

Liana: How…dare you?

Sebastian just sat there with just a little tiny bit of guilt. Though he didn't regret what he said.

Liana: To your room! NOW!

Sebastian gets up and rushes to his room. He slammed and locked the door to go and hide under his blanket.

Sebastian: I just want the bad luck man to take me away from here.

Claude: You're very fond of me aren't you?

He jumped when he heard a voice. He peeked out from under his warm blanket to whimper when he sees a face.

Claude: No need to freak out kid. What's your name?

Sebastian couldn't find any words to respond with. He couldn't process what was going on. He didn't even know who this guy was.

Claude: Don't keep me waiting.

Sebastian: Se…Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis.

Claude: Very nice to meet you Sebastian. I'm Claude Faustus or as other people like to call me, The Man of Bad Luck.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he looked at the man before him. This was the man of bad luck talking to him. Why was he here? Why did he care? He finally got to see the man of his dreams. Someone he had looked up to (for some fucked up reason).

Claude: You seem upset. Your family doesn't understand why those things are so important to you?

This guy knew everything about him! It was amazing!

Claude: Is it that you just want to run away? I understand. I think you should stay. They may not act like it, but they love you very much. Just know that. Don't think for a second that there's not somebody in this world who doesn't want to see you smile, even if it's fake.

Sebastian didn't understand why Claude was telling him this. He was the man of bad luck not the man of good advice. Maybe he was special in some sort of way. He didn't know and right now he didn't care. He was starting to cry just thinking about what the man said.

Sebastian: Mommy! Daddy!

Claude: Aw. There's no need to cry. I'd hug you, but you're too sweet of a child and I don't want to give you bad luck.

He didn't care. He hugged Claude tight and Claude smiled warmly as he hugged back.

Claude: How old are you?

Sebastian: Huh?

Claude: How old are you?

Sebastian: I'm 7.

Claude: I see. Expect to see me again on your birthday in 12 years. Don't forget about me.`

Sebastian blinked and Claude had disappeared. He found an action figure of the man of bad luck. He smiled and squeezed it.

Claude: Sebastian Michaelis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- So Obsessed

Sebastian was 18 and was in college. He was face-timing them from his dorm as his roommate, William, just read.

Kayla: It's lonely without my big bro around with me! I want you to come back!

Sebastian: I can't! I've told you this. Now stop whining.

Liana: I'm so proud of my little boy!

Sebastian: I'm not little anymore.

Liana: You are to me.

Lucifer: So how is it?

Sebastian: It's amazing here! I have a girlfriend, nice teachers, lots of friends, and the only thing I don't like is my roommate. He's a bit annoying.

William: I'd appreciate it if you refrain from using me in your stupid chats!

Sebastian: Fine whatever! Anyway. I wish you could come and see how great it is here. Kayla, you will love this place!

Kayla: Of course I will since big bro likes it too!

Liana: We have to go. We have a guest. Kayla has a boyfriend and we're putting him through the test.

Sebastian: Tell Dad not to be too harsh.

Liana: Of course I will.

They hang up and Sebastian stares at William who seemed to be interested in whoever Sebastian was talking to.

William: They didn't mention it.

Sebastian: Of course they didn't. It's not that they forgot. It's just that they don't want to remember.

William: Whatever it is I'll…make sure you'll get a proper birthday.

Sebastian was surprised to those words leave William's mouth. He knew William hated him. There had to be some weird reason why he decided to let Sebastian do something he enjoyed for once.

William: Don't think that I want to do this for you. It's so that I don't have to hear you cry on and on and bitch about your problems to the only person you can who also doesn't care.

There it is.

Sebastian: I'm glad anyway.

Tomorrow was his birthday, but he honestly didn't feel like celebrating since he kind of felt it was a waste of time. He still enjoyed it sometimes though.

-Time Skip-

Sebastian was dressed for bed, but remembered what he used to do as a child. Why? That was what he couldn't remember. He looked out of the window and stared at the moon. It was a full moon tonight. His favorite.

He walks to his bed and starts to drift off to sleep as the words…

"Happy Birthday"

Were whispered into his ear and filled his head.

-Next Day-

Sebastian was sitting in the grass with a birthday cake and in a group of friends + a roommate. It was Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, Ronald, William, Grell, Soma, Agni, Alois, and Ciel. They finally finished the song and he blew out the candles. Something horrifying happened after. How could he have forgotten about the one person who seemed to understand him?

The Man of Bad Luck.

Claude: Didn't I tell you not to forget about me?

His vision was blurry due to his tears. Everyone he had actually enjoyed being with had died and he was left staring into this mans eyes.

Sebastian: Why are you…here?

Claude growled and got closer to his face.

Claude: Isn't it obvious? I've come for you?

Before he could respond he felt his lips come in contact with Claude's. He blushed madly and melted into the kiss.

This was the bad luck he was given.

Falling in love.

With Claude Faustus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Deal

Sebastian: What exactly is it that you need me for?

Claude: It's simple, your family's about to die.

Sebastian: WHAT!?

Claude: Your family is going to die and there's only one thing you can do to prevent it from happening.

Sebastian: What?

Claude: Make a deal with me.

Sebastian: As if. What would you do?

Claude: I'll be able to help you.

Sebastian: You're the man of bad luck aren't you? You'll only make it worse so stay out of my business. This is for me to deal with.

Claude: YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW UNTIL NOW!

Sebastian: Well I know now and I can deal with this.

He wasn't sure if it was just in his head or if Claude was moving uncomfortably closer.

Claude: You're being a bit stubborn don't you think?

Sebastian: What's your point?

Claude: Tch! I guess I'll just have to persuade.

Sebastian was right. Claude was getting closer. He caresses Sebastian's cheek while dragging his fingertips down Sebastian's torso, stopping at his ass.

Sebastian: You're not planning on persuading me like that are you?

Claude: I'll attempt to.

Claude starts to kiss his neck and squeezes his ass.

Sebastian: Ah! Don't be…too rough…with me…Aaah!

Claude: I don't know if I'll be able to contain myself.

-Time Skip-

Sebastian: Harder! Faster! Fuck me Claude AH!

Claude: I was only planning…to go for one…round. Now we're on…our fifth…and you still want…my cock…deep inside that…tight ass of yours.

Claude could hardly form a sentence since he was enjoying Sebastian's warmth and tightness. He could tell that he was a virgin yet he wanted Claude to go in dry (which he did). He knew Claude was huge, but he didn't know that he was this huge. He felt dirty just thinking about the times where he thought about Claude's dick size. Dreamed about it.

Sebastian: I'm g-gonna c-c-cum! AAAH!

He shoots out the white substance that joins the stain on the sheet from the other four times he came. Claude shoots his seed once again and fills Sebastian up. He pulls out and starts to lick the dripping cum from his ass as Sebastian's eyes start to roll to the back of his head out of pleasure.

Sebastian: Fuck. I-Inside…m-m-me.

Claude: I can't have you cum again. There's already too much on the sheets and I'm not helping you clean it. I'm sorry my little slave.

Sebastian squirmed as he felt Claude's long tongue licking all around his hole. When it was finally clean he pulled away and both of them lie down and look at each other.

Claude: This is going to make me one of those pedophiles won't it?

Sebastian: It depends on what you're going to say.

Claude: When I saw you as a child. I really liked. Basically, loved you.

Sebastian: I see.

Claude: You hate me now?

Sebastian: No way! It doesn't matter to me since…I kind of fell in love with you too.

Claude: Really?

Sebastian: Y-Yeah.

They look at each other for a little while longer until they finally close the gap between the both of them. They French kiss and Sebastian climbs on top of the man.

Sebastian: What is the deal?

Claude: I'll promise never to touch your family if you work for me.

Sebastian: The man of bad luck has duties?

Claude: Sometimes karma can be a bitch and I must be responsible for that, even if I'm not able to. I need someone to fill in for me. The thing about you is that you'll be immortal.

Sebastian: Immortal?

Claude: Yes. Will you except?

Sebastian: Um-

Claude: You'll be able to live your normal life, but I'll have to pull you aside sometimes. I'll make sure to give your friends back.

Sebastian: O-Okay.

Claude: Very good. Now, give me your hand.

Sebastian seemed unsure, but he lent his hand, which Claude took and put it in his left. Their hands start to glow and different symbols appear on their hands.

Claude: We have now made a deal. You break this and I'll have no choice, but to kill you.

Sebastian gulped and nodded. Claude smirks and pulls him back down.

Claude: Just rest for now. I already miss cuddling you.

The dark blush appears once again and he starts to fall asleep.

Claude: It's all just a nightmare.


End file.
